Watching Drama Failed
by mjjujuw
Summary: Terinspirasi dari update-an twitter Taehyung nunggu drama sama Jungkook. KookV drabble


"Jungkook-ah"

"Hmmm"

"Jungkook-ahhhh"

"Ne"

"Kookieee"

"Waeyo Taetae hyung?"

Jungkook membuka matanya lalu mengelus surai coklat kekasihnya tersebut. Ya, kekasihnya sekaligus hyungnya yang tersayang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya. Mereka sedang menunggu mulainya drama Fight For My Way di kamar Taehyung dan Namjoon. Jika kalian bertanya dimana Namjoon, mungkin dia sedang kencan di luar bersama hyung tertua di grupnya.

Well, setelah beberapa bulan mengadakan konser mereka akhirnya mendapatkan jatah libur dari semua kegiatan. Itu sebabnya mereka berusaha memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik di hari libur mereka. Dan sekarang dihari libur ini Taehyung lebih memilih menonton drama bersama kekasihnya di kamar dan memesan beberapa paket makanan dari Burger King daripada pergi kencan di luar, hitung-hitung mengisi kembali energi setelah kegiatan padat selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Disinilah mereka sekarang berbaring dan saling berpelukan di atas kasur lipat depan televisi dengan Taehyung menyenderkan kepala di dada bidang kekasih kelincinya sambil mengunyah french fries yang mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"Kau lelah Kook?"

"Tidak, hanya saja mataku berat karena terlalu lama menunggu dramanya mulai"

Sambil mengusap kepala kekasihnya Jungkook membalas dengan nada malas. Bahkan saking malasnya pemuda berkaos putih tersebut enggan melepas kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Geurae tidurlah Kook, aku akan membangunkanmu kalau dramanya akan mulai"

Ucap pemuda manis pemilik mata serupa kucing sambil menjauhkan dirinya untuk mengambil makanan lain yang ada di lantai. Sambil menunggu Taehyung berniat untuk mengupdate di Twitter, mengambil foto dengan posisi menoleh kesamping di atas kasur lipat dengan burger yang masih terbungkus dan segelas minuman dalam gelas kertas berada ditengah fokus kamera.

Setelah selesai dengan foto selfie nya lalu Taehyung menyempatkan untuk memfoto hotdog yang masih terbungkus di tangannya dan Jungkook yang tertidur -begitu nyenyaknya- dengan kacamata masih bertengger di wajahnya, oh gosh bahkan kekasih kelincinya ini tertidurpun masih mengeluarkan aura ketampanannya (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

Melihat Jungkook yang begitu nyenyaknya tertidur tiba-tiba ide jahil pemuda bersurai coklat ini pun muncul. Taehyung menyalakan kamera dengan mode video lalu mengambil satu french fries dan menambahkan sedikit saus di ujung french fries tersebut. Kamera mode video tersebut lalu dinyalakan dan mulailah Taehyung menyuapkan french fries tersebut ke bibir Jungkook yang terbuka saat ini.

"Meogeo.."*

Well, kekasihnya tersebut kalau tidur sering membuka bibirnya dan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang manis namun itu tidak berlaku lagi saat dia bangun sebab gigi tersebut akan tertutupi oleh seringai tampannya. Dengan masih menyelipkan french fries tersebut di bibir Jungkook, setelah mengucapkan kata 'meogeo' tersebut ternyata bibir kekasih tampannya tersebut mengatup seperti menurut pada perintah Taehyung. French fries itu jatuh di dada berbalut kaos putih tersebut dan diambil kembali oleh Taehyung sambil terkikik berusaha menahan tawanya. Kamera dengan mode video tersebut masih menyala dan merekam reaksi Jungkook yang masih menutup kedua matanya dengan mulut yang bergerak mengecap apa yang ada di bibirnya. Mengecap rasa lain yang ada di bibirnya pemuda kelahiran 1997 mulai membuka matanya. Taehyung pun mematikan kameranya dan mulai tertawa, tiba-tiba pergelangan pemuda manis tersebut merasa digenggam lalu menoleh ke pemilik tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Nakal sekali heum.. Menjahili dan merekamku saat tidur lalu mengotori kaos putih kesukaanku"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya tercekat dan menaruh iphone-nya ke lantai lalu memandang Jungkook yang masih dengan seringai tampannya.

"Uhmmm.. Kookie sebentar lagi dramanya akan mulai. Jadi.."

"Aniya, kita bisa menonton ulang drama ini nanti. Terima hukumanmu sayang"

Heol, pada akhirnya pasangan ini akan menonton drama tersebut dalam tayangan ulangnya..

End

* meogeo : makan

Ini benar-benar terinspirasi dari update-an Taehyung di twitter nunggu drama Fight for My Way sama Jungkook ditambah liat akun fanpage di ig vkook/kookv dengan komen berbagai macam imajinasi dan khayalan wkwkwk.. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat etet tersayang /plak/ sama akun-akun ig kookv/vkook dengan segala komenan imajinasi tingkat tingginya Army ヽ(´▽｀)ノ


End file.
